The Sky is Freedom
by OneShotMasta
Summary: Ending up in the Hoeen region, with only bits of pieces of his memory left, Namikaze Naruto embarks on a journey to now try to compete in the Hoenn league. Now with three more badges to earn he goes to Fortree city for his sixth badge, but maybe instead of a gym badge the blonde will also find some love in this gym. NarutoXWinona May add lemon later


**Hey all so I'm in the Pokemon mood, so I decided to publish the first ever NarutoXWinona story on this site… well I think it's the first… meh I'll check later.**

**If you are wondering why I chose Winona of all people, your answer is I have no fucking idea why. I was playing my Emerald (for a bit of nostalgia) and when I battled Winona I was like, "Hmmmm she's pretty hot (no homo intended) and then WHAM IDEAAAAAA TIME!**

**Yep that's how story ideas come to me at the most random times… like literally I stand in line for my Jamba Juice and then this story idea pops up and I'm like Fuckkkkkkk I can't write that shit down now… and then of course when I get to the car I forget everything I thought so yeahhh… Life sucks**

**Oh yeah quick question for anyone who bothers to read. I have both a Shedinja and Ninjask, but I honestly can't decide which is better.**

**Ninjask is fast, yet has a useless move set (almost anyways), and Shedinja has freaking one HP but knows/can learn better moves thad Ninjask (only my opinion) so I have no idea… sigh….**

**So yeah, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto… I mean my creativity may not be great but I can think of a better Pokemon than an ice cream cone okay!**

* * *

**Freedom is the Sky**

* * *

"How many stairs are in this place!?" A young man looking to be just under twenty shouted, his hands pulling at his sunny blonde hair irritably.

Perched on his shoulder an odd looking animal looking to be a mix of a blue salamander and a radar of some sort let out a 'Mud' of laughter; before resuming its nap on its companion's shoulder.

"Ah quiet Nami." The blonde growled half-heartedly, his Pokemon only giggling in reply. "And speaking of quiet…" The man looked around, brow crinkled in confusion. "Where's the town for this gym anyway?"

"Mud, mud." The swamp/sensor Pokemon pointed to its right, eyes still closed, and fin on top of its head quavering slightly.

Blinking the man followed his partner's paw and immediately sweat dropped at the sight of the town.

"And I'm supposed to be the ninja." He muttered, scanning the area below him of literal tree houses, and overgrowth. "Oh yeah its tradition or something for this town to have their tree's in houses… A little stupid don't you think?"

"Mud, mudkip." The blue, and orange Pokemon shrugged uncaringly, and deciding that the blonde's shoulder was no longer comfortable enough, it leaped on top of his head, burying its nose in his hair.

The said blonde rolled his eyes before resuming his steady pace up the stairs, currently only two things were on his mind: one was, _This gym better be damn worth it, _and the second, _I am so out of shape._

Finally after another five minutes or so the man made it to the top, his legs ached slightly from the mountainous climb, and he privately noted another training session was in order for him.

His azure eyes stared into the darkness of the gym, so guessing a challenge must be called out; he cupped his hands around his mouth then hollered, "I come here to request a gym battle!"

Silence and then—

"Greetings." A mousy brown haired man stepped forward from the shadows, looking very much proper in his black suite and err… different choice of a yellow tie. "Welcome to the Fortree gym."

"Thanks," The blonde offered his hand to shake, "I'm Naruto."

"Zachary." The man said, accepting the friendly gesture. "I'm the assistant for this gym."

"Assistant huh?" Naruto mused, releasing the brunettes hand. "Well judging how empty the gym looks I'm guessing the leader isn't in."

"Afraid not," Zachary said, offering the whiskered blonde a sympathetic smile. "She's in town today and pretty busy I'm afraid."

"In town?" On top of his head, Nami peered up at the assistant curiously. "What's she doing there?"

"To help out with the annual Feather Carnival!" At Naruto's blank stare the man elaborated, "It's a carnival we hold here every year in Fortree city where we celebrate the sky."

"The sky." The whiskered blonde repeated, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Are tourist allowed or is it a villager only type of thing?"

"You thinking of going?" Zachary grinned, and the man smiled foxily in return.

"Why not, if it's a once a year thing after all…" he then shrugged, "Besides the leader isn't here so I got nothing better to do."

"Well I was just about to close up, mind if I come along?"

"I'll wait here" Naruto answered, reaching up to scratch the top of Nami's head, "And besides I need you, I have no idea where I'm going."

The assistant chuckled, before he proceeded to close the gym doors, hanging a sign that read, "Closed for the day, be back tomorrow."

"Alright then…" Zachary muttered, locking the door, "Let's get going."

"Ri—Wait…" Naruto peered down the stairs. "We have to go down these things?"

"Yep." The brunette said popping the 'p'. "And then climb back up when you battle with Winona."

"Well fuck me."

"Try doing it every day."

"… They have food down there though right?"

Xx

"Mud, mud, mud!" Nami, whom was once again resting on Naruto's shoulder, wagged her fin excitedly. "Mud, mudkip!" The Pokemon chattered, pointing at a game prize teddy bear, she nudged her trainer's neck, pointing to the toy and then back to him.

Naruto dead-panned at the gesture, before laughing, "ok, ok." He grinned, walking towards the booth tender. "One game please." The blonde ordered, pulling single bill from his wallet.

"Here you go." The man offered the ninja three rings, "Make one win a prize."

Naruto nodded, before carelessly tossing three rings at once, simultaneously they landed on different poles, making the game tender gape, and Nami clap her paws happily.

"The teddy bear please."

"Uh huh."

Mudkip all but snatched the doll from the man's hands, hugging it to her chest. Her trainer merely chuckled at her antics, before turning back to an also gaping Zachary.

"Damn." The assistant said, impressed. "You have some major skills."

"I try." Naruto shrugged, as Nami leapt down from his shoulder, doll now in her mouth the Pokemon stayed by her trainer's feet bee-lining her way around many pairs of shoes.

"So where is this Winona anyways?" Naruto questioned casually, causing Zachary to cover his eyes as he looked up at the sky.

"Well she's… Right there." The assistant pointed at a looming shape, and now it was Naruto's turn to gape.

"_That's _her Skarmory!?" He questioned, eyes wide as the monster-sized Pokemon prepared for landing, on its back were two people.

The younger was a brown haired kid, who looked so much like Zachary Naruto did a double-take. And guessing from the way the said brunette was waving at them he guessed the child was his younger brother… the blonde narrowed his eyes at the woman also seated on the Steel-types back. She looked to be around his age give or take a few years.

Her body was covered in a gray pilot suite; her arms were wrapped around the child's insuring his safety. Her hair was violet, and was hanging loosely from her shoulders below a gray aviators hat, a pair of goggles rested on her forehead, and even from a distance Naruto could tell she was attractive—like ninety percent of the other women he encountered.

"Is the girl Winona?"

"Mhm." Zachary said, watching as the two began to lower. "You want to meet her?"

"Course." The blonde smirked, following the man to the square where the two had made their landing. "Nami." Naruto called, as his Mudkip stumbled after them, teddy bear still firmly locked in her mouth. The blonde finally sighed at his Pokemon, picking the sensor and her teddy bear up. "You're such a baby." He muttered, as Nami cuddled with the bear in his arms.

"So who wants to be my next co-pilot?" The blonde heard as he walked into the square.

Immediately kids and some more perverted boys chorused there, "Me!" and "I do!", but before Winona could pick someone, Zachary walked up to her.

"Winona, there's someone you have to meet." He said, gesturing Naruto to come forth. The blonde made his way around the children to stand before the gym leader. "Winona, this is Naruto. Naruto, Winona."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto grinned, shaking her hand with his available one.

"You too," Winona said, making a mental check list of his features.

Whisker marks… check.

Blue eyes… check.

Nice butt… a definite check.

"I heard a lot about you from Flannery."

"Oh?" Naruto said, trying hard not to flush in embarrassment. The gym leader's granddaughter had been present with his match against his match against Mr. Moore, and made some obvious flirting attempts against him.

Not that he minded all that much, she was pretty and her being a red head was a couple of bonus points.

"Only good things I hope." The blonde said attempting to keep his voice neutral, but then again he was never very good at that kind of stuff.

"Mostly." The woman said, chuckling for the blonde's benefit. "I'm guessing you're here to challenge my gym then?"

"You know it." Naruto grinned, before saying. "I don't have to go through the whole 'I challenge you to a gym battle' sequence do I?"

"No," Winona giggled. "I hear enough of that every week."

"I can guess." The blonde said amusedly. "So is tomorrow alright with you?"

"Yeah, we could battle tomorrow, I would battle now, but as you can see." She gestured around her. "I'm in the middle of something here."

"Right, sorry for interrupting." Naruto said sheepishly scratching his neck. "How long will you be here?"

"All day."

"Hmm, maybe I'll catch a ride later." The blonde smirked, before waving his good bye, "See you."

"Right." Winona smiled, before helping a young girl on top of her Skarmory.

"So," Zachary said, appearing by his side. "What did you think of her?"

"She's nice." Was Naruto's immediate answer.

"Annndddddd?"

"And nothing."

"… Come on man, no straight guy can say they didn't find her the least bit attractive."

"…"

"Say it."

"Zachary."

"Say it."

"Fine, she was hot, happy?"

"… Andddddd?"

"And, she had a nice ass." Naruto laughed, giving the man a friendly punch. "Happy now?"

The brunette smirked, "Very."

Xx

Naruto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he was leaded to an elevated platform. It seemed as if this gym was going in the definite favor for flying pokemon, and as he quickly learned, Nami seemed to be scared of heights if his esophagus being crushed was any indication.

"You'll be fine." Naruto assured, scratching his Pokemon's head. "I won't use you for this battle, alright."

"Muddd…" The Pokemon whimpered, burying its head in the blonde's neck.

Naruto gave his Pokemon one more reassuring pat before facing his opponent whose hands were clasped in prayer as she seemed to be asking the sky for its aide… It seemed as if she thought the sky itself was a god.

From the battle ground below Zachary dressed in the same black suite—but this time wearing an orange tie (NARUTO APPROVES)—bellowed, "The Gym battle between Winona of Fortree gym and Naruto will now begin. Each trainer will use three Pokemon and the battle will end when both Pokemon are unable to battle, only the challenger is allowed substitutions." He took a breath. "Trainers choose your Pokemon."

"Altaria," Winona called, throwing her Pokeball in midair, "I chose you!"

A blue hybrid between what could be a swan and clouds appeared in the air. The flying-type let out a soft musical call, circling around the area once before floating before its trainer.

"Alright… Nakkuru (Knucklehead) go!" Naruto shouted, releasing a humanoid of what looked to be a silver and black armored dinosaur.

"AGGGGGGRRRROOOOO!" the Pokemon roared, stomping it's feet threateningly on the ground.

"BEGIN!" Zachary called, raising both flags into the air.

"Here we go, Altaria use Dragon breath!"

The flying/dragon Pokemon let out a cry before green smoke shot out of it's beak, shooting directly towards Aggron.

"Nakkura harden!" Naruto ordered, his Pokemon flashing silver as it shouldered through the blast, taking minimal damage. "now use Iron Head!"

The Pokemon glared at its trainer at the pun of its name, before using the said move. Leaping into the air it bashed into Altaria, surprisingly dexterous even with its monstrous size. The bird hybrid let out a scream, as it crashed into the wall, her trainer peering down from the platform to make sure her Pokemon was ok.

"Altaria!?"

"Alllll!" the Pokemon called, before staggering itself back into the air.

"We're going to have to go defensive for a while," Winona said, getting a nod from her flyind type in response.

"Nakkura, hyper beam."

The Aggron let out a bellow before a yellow orb began to form in its maw.

"Wait for it…"

The steel/rock type screeched before releasing a burst of light at the awaiting Pokemon.

"Altaria use double team." Winon ordered, just in time for the hyper beam to go through a nicely timed clone. "Now use dragon breath while Aggron recharges."

"Not bad." Naruto commented watching as his Pokemon took another blow from the green mist. "But not good enough, Nakkura use Thunder!"

From the mist two eyes glowed white for a brief moment before lightning shot into the sky, hitting the flying pokemon for a super effective hit. The mist cleared to reveal a huge electric voltage shooting from Aggron, only stopping when the flying/dragon Pokemon hit the floor.

"Altaria is unable to continue, Aggron is the winner!"

"AGGGGGGGGG!" The iron clad Pokemon bellowed, thumping its chest happily, but not before it rammed into one of the poles located on the battle ground.

It blinked once before shaking it's head and resuming it's celebration, once again proving it was indeed a knuckle head. Naruto couldn't help but shake his head at his Pokemon's antics.

Why did he always get the crazys?

"Nice job." Winona commented, "But can you keep it up… Go Pelipper!"

A white, blue, and orange pelican look-a-like flew into the sky, chanting its name in a continuous mantra.

"Nakkura return!" Naruto yelled, his Pokemon returning to its Pokeball in a flash of red light. "Go, Santsume (Cutting claw)."

"Zang!" A red and white mongoose/cat-like Pokemon called, "Zangoose."

It crouched itself down in preparation to spring as Zachary said, "Begin!"

"Santsume use Thunder!"

"Pelipper steel wing, and keep it going!"

Zangoose let out a huff, as the electrical energy around it faded, revealing Pelipper to be unharmed.

"Damn." Naruto muttered, _that attack took a lot out of Santsume. _He took a breath before saying, "Shadow claw let's go!"

"ZANG!" the mongoose growled as dark energy wrapped around it's right claw.

Using the poles on the fields to his advantage he leaped onto one, gaining leverage with each leap. When it was about eyelevel to the flying-type it jumped, claw extended to strike…

"Hydro pump!" Winona ordered, and immediately a shot of water exploded into Zangoose…

"THUNDER NOW!" Naruto ordered, the Pelipper's attack made its steel wing turn off, and just as Winona noticed this it was to late.

The water from Hydropump which was acting as the conductor for Santsume's now super charged electric attack.

"Nice work Santsume!" Naruto cheered, as the Zangoose simply smirked at his now downed opponent.

But before they could celebrate more, the normal-type stumbled once before it too fell to the ground, knocked out cold from exhaustion.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle this match ends in a draw!"

"Nice work." The blonde said, returning his Pokemon to its Pokeball. "You getting hurt was my fault I shouldn't have been so reckless." His mouth set into a firm line as he looked across the field at a smiling Winona.

"It's been fun so far Naruto, and I admit you have me at a disadvantage with one Pokemon, but…" She threw her final Pokeball into the air, revealing a shiny Pokemon, a Swellow.

Naruto let out an appreciative whistle at the sight of a rare Pokemon, he'd seen one other shiny Pokemon in his travels—his Flygon, Soroa—so seeing one now, and owned by another trainer, was impressive to him.

"Swellow huh." Naruto smirked, before releasing his second to last Pokemon, "Mamora (Protector) go!"

A normal colored, yet slightly bigger Swellow took flight in the area, let out a loud cry as it faced its adversary.

"Beg—" Zachary stopped, sweat dropping when hearts literally appeared in both Swellow's eyes. Mamora let out a shy call, and Winona's Swellow answered it seemly blushing.

Naruto's mouth fell open when his Swellow and Winona's began to interact, flying around each other almost excitedly.

"What the hell is going on?" The blonde questioned, while Winona was watching the two flying-typed with wide eyes.

"I think we need to give them some privacy." The gym leader said with a straight face, Naruto blinked before the horrifying realization hit him and he stumbled off the platform, crashing comically onto the field below.

Naruto's eye twitched, as he slowly rose form the ground as his Swellow and Winona's let out their own respective cries, his own Swellow obviously trying hard to impress hers.

"Why can't I just have one normal day and/or Pokemon." Naruto moaned into his hands.

"Mud?" The blonde looked up to see Nami leaping down onto his shoulder.

"Nami, you're definitely not normal." Naruto dead-panned.

"Well," Naruto's attention turned towards the leader, "since our Pokemon seem to not have any intention on fighting I believe you've won Naruto." Winona stated calmly, although amusement sparkled in her violet eyes. "So here's your Feather badge."

"Thanks." Naruto muttered blushing as he heard his Swellow let out another loud cry/mating call. "Errr, you wanna go grab lunch or something since they're probably going to take a while?"

"Sure, after I bring my pokemon to the Pokemon Center though."

"Course." The blonde grinned, before falling into step beside Winona. "I have to take Santsume and Nakkura there to get checked out too, you want to pick the restaurant?"

Winona peered at the blonde from the corner of her eye, her violet eyebrow rising. "You know it really sounds like you're trying to ask me out."

Naruto looked away then, a pink flush appearing on his cheeks and neck "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled.

Xx A year later

Ever since Naruto came into this world he could honestly say he didn't not once ever have a day where he didn't think about his old home. The terror that washed over him as bits and pieces of his broken memory would sometimes resurface.

The pieces of faces that would appear in his head before just as quickly disappearing.

He knew who he was of course, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. He knew he was from Konohagakure no Sato or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He knew he came from another world, dimension, and/or country. He knew that he didn't belong in a world where battles were fought for him. He knew he didn't belong in this world filled with these interesting and fantastic creatures known as Pokemon.

And he also knew he had no fucking damn clue onto how he got into this world… and frankly he didn't want to know because he as sure as hell didn't want to go back.

"Naruto are you okay?" the blonde was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of Winona, whom was looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just… thinking."

"This isn't about Wallace is it?"

Naruto instantly scowled at the name. "It wasn't but now it is." He grumbled, making the violet-haired woman before him roll her eyes,

"He's just a friend."

"I know _you _think that, but _he _sure didn't." The blonde muttered, even as Winona stroked began to stroke his cheek with her thumb, soothingly.

After the Swellow incident Naruto knew that the two bird Pokemon would then be inseparable, so he planned on releasing the flying-type—but as it turned out Mamora, didn't want to be let go… but he also didn't want to leave his new mate.

So after some debating Naruto decided to leave the Pokemon in the care of Winona, promising to call Swellow whenever he needed the Pokemon.

This of course ended up with both trainers video calling once in a while, and then soon after often, and then after Naruto had entered the League, Winona had taken some time off from her Gym to come and watch him. This result then lead Naruto to his confrontation with a pretty boy named Wallace, who was the former League Champion, and eighth gym leader.

Apparently he and Winona had some history which needed 'repeating'.

Wallace was saved from getting his faced bashed in by the blonde, by the said flying-type trainer who broke them up just in time.

And to add salt on Wallace's wounds soon after Naruto beat him for the League Champion title, which of course then lead to the two butting heads… often.

"Anybody challenge you today?" Winona questioned skillfully changing the subject to another matter which caused the blonde an infinite amount of stress.

"No, thank god." He groaned, stiffening slightly when he felt the leader's arms drape over his back and onto his chest. He relaxed in her hold when she rested her cheek against his, they stayed like that for a while before Winona pulled away giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I have to go help prepare for this year's Feather Carnival." She said, but before she could completely slide off him he grasped her wrist, turning himself around so she now straddled his lap.

"I'm sure they won't mind if you're a few minutes late." Naruto smiled, stealing a quick kiss, hands moving to her sides. "Or hours late." He murmured throatily, watching in glee when he saw Winona's eyes darken in lust.

He learned that trick a couple of months ago while experimenting with what the violet-haired woman liked. His inexperience with woman causing him to do so, and he quickly learned that for Winona adding a slight husk and deepening his voice to half an octave lower was a major turn on for her… so he continued to do it whenever he wished to create an intimate moment.

Naruto's fingers found the hem of her shirt, and slowly he began to pull it off. His gaze traveling to the skin revealed, as more and more of her shirt hitched up with each passing second.

Winona lifted her arms allowing the blonde to take off her top with ease, his gaze traveling up and down her curves hungrily, excited.

"You know." Winona said neutrally, "tardiness is considered to be rude," even as she said that her hands began to slide underneath Naruto's top.

The blonde grinned, burying his nose in the crook of her neck, kissing the junction between her neck and shoulders softly. His hands moving up to grope her breast, kneading them, and once in a while squeezing them gently. He breathed shakily, when he felt her fingers glide over his abdomen, bringing his shirt up with it.

"Then let's be rude." He said finally, assisting her into pulling off his shirt, meeting Winona's lustful gaze with his own. "Very rude."

Xx

Naruto walked through the stands bored out of his mind. Winona had to take the children flying around on her Skarmory as she did every year, which meant she couldn't spend time with him till very late into the celebration.

From his side a Swampert kept pace with him looking around the stalls for a particular game.

"Nami, do you seriously want another one of those bears?" Naruto questioned, his answer was his shoulders being grabbed, as he was lifted off the ground, and hefted over his Pokemon's shoulder. "Seriously?" The blonde sighed, as he placed in front of a booth.

"Hey Mr. Riley," Naruto said tiredly, the man grinned back at him.

"Hey Naruto, Nami do you wish to play."

"it doesn't seem like I have a choice." Naruto chuckled, before handing the man a dollar bill, and just like last year he won another exact replica of the bear he had before… except this time the bear was three times bigger.

And just like last time Nami lugged the thing around with her everywhere.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "At least you never change."

"Swa, Swamp."

"Hey something's flying towards us." A young boy's voice rang in Naruto's ears, and he turned to see a group of four people.

The boy who had spoken would only come to about Naruto's hip, he wore thick black glasses, and Naruto immediately recognized him as Norman's son, as he had battled the man one year prior… Of course the boy probably wouldn't remember him for that.

Looking up to see what he was looking at Naruto couldn't help but smile at seeing Winona riding the Skarmory with an identical looking—but not Zachary's brother—brunette. It gave him a weird sense of dejavu.

"Wow is that a Skarmory!?" He heard the only female of their group say. She wore a red top and bandanna, with white booty shorts, she was the sister of the boy if his memory served him right.

"Yeah but I never seen one that big before." The trainer with the red hat and Pikachu stated, eyes wide in awe, unknowingly almost copying Naruto's words. This young man looked familiar to, but Naruto couldn't place where he might've seen him before.

"And I've never seen a girl that cute riding one before." At the words the tanned man spoke Naruto gained a slight tick mark on his brow.

God damn it why did Winona have to be so attractive, it was making him edgy.

Deciding the best course of—and possibly most entertaining—action to do was to follow the quad to the square. With Nami by his side he shuffled through the people, it although helped to have a big giant Swampert help clear the way.

Him being here wasn't as much as a big deal as it would've been on other occasions since he came around here often, so there was only some people pointing or whispering about him as he passed.

Upon reaching the square the first thing he noticed was once, Skarmory had landed and Winona was standing beside it, and two her hands were currently being held by the squinty eyed, tanned man from earlier.

At first Naruto couldn't help but feel possessive, since after all with how he grew up he longed for someone who loved him, and since Winona did and had told him that countless other times the anger was only natural… Of course it faded when he watched how uncomfortable an flustered she was with the man's attention, amusement entered his eyes, and he couldn't stop the smirk.

"As you dance through the sky I was possessed with one thought!" The man said, Naruto barely containing his laughter at that point, especially when he caught Winona's eye. "That being apart from you would only bring pain and suffering—ow!" He cried as the young boy from earlier grabbed his ear and proceeded in dragging him away.

"How about I show you pain and suffering."

At this point Naruto did indeed laugh, earning himself a glare via his lover, and wide eyed stares from the children.

"MR. CHAMPION!" a purple haired kid—Benjamin cried.

"Champion?" both the red clothed brunette, and Pikachu trainer chorused, their eyes widening as well.

Immediately the children brought him forward to stand next to Winona, who continued to glare at him, obviously irritated he didn't try to help her get out of the uncomfortable situation.

"Y-You're Naruto the Champion of the Hoenn region!" The boy trainer stammered, "nice to meet you I'm Ash!"

"Pleasure." Naruto smirked shaking his hand, and then May's after she introduced herself.

"W-What are you doing here Mr. C-Champion sir?' May stuttered.

"Naruto's fine." The blonde chuckled, before throwing an arm over Winona's shoulder. "And I'm just here to watch my girlfriend fly tis all."

"Wait… Winona's the gym leader _and _your girlfriend!?"

"Yeah, why?"

"…" The young man shook himself out of his stupor. "So uh Winona, my name is Ash from Pallet town and I've come to challenge the Fortree gym, so I was hoping if you had time that you could battle with me later!"

The violet-haired woman glanced down at Ash, sizing him up before smiling. "I accept you're challenge, although could we postpone the battle for tomorrow, I have some things planned for today."

"Sure, it's no problem!" Ash smirked, before turning towards Naruto. "I want to battle you too if that's alright! I'm aiming to enter the Hoenn League!"

"Hoenn League huh?" Naruto smirked, "Well sure, I also accept you're challenge, but could we post it till tomorrow or something I also have plans."

"Alright!" Ash grinned excitedly, before heading back to his group of friends.

Little did both Naruto and Ash know was that, that was the first of many meetings the two would have.

* * *

**AND IM DONE MOFOS!**

**So yeah, this was fun to type.**

**Will I be making a sequel I can already tell some of you are going to ask that and the answer is… I HAVE NO IDEA LOLS.**

**XDDDD**

**I usually only post one-shots so the likelihood of me making a full-on story won't be likely for a while….**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed, please review, if there's a pairing you really want done then I'll be happy to do one for you… but know that I don't watch nor do I play Pokemon Black and White… after Diamond and Pearl I was sorta done, I find Black and White to be incredibly lame. I miss the old Gameboy graphics, they're trying to hard to make things realistic it takes the fun out of Pokemon… for me anyways.**

**Sigh, so REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW please?**

**-OSM**


End file.
